Talk To me
by ShanniC
Summary: A sweet Mimoe/Jyoumi!! Warning if you are bothered by a Joe and Mimi pairing then don't read it. Go look elsewhere!! You've been forewarned.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Digmon. Technically I really shouldn't even write a disclaimer, considering FanFiction.net has a disclaimer for all it's writer. I only claim the story. Dgimon doesn't belong. I really do not know who it belongs ot nor do I care....  
  
(Author's Note: Story set when Digidestined split up. Joe/Mimi en route)  
  
  
Now on to our feature presentation...  
  
  
  
TALK TO ME  
Written by Shanni_C  
  
  
  
"I'm tired can we stop walking now?" I said loudly. It was in the peak of the day, and Joe and I were walking uphill. Joe wasn't paying attention to me. This kind of angered me. "Joe!!" I screamed. Joe turned around, and gave me the most frightening glare I've ever seen. His face was red, and I could see the blood was rushing through his body.  
  
"What is it Mimi!?" He growled. Taken aback I covered my mouth with a glove, and watched as he turned around. What has gotten into him? Usually he is sweet. amicable, reliable Joe. My Joe. Now, I don't know what he is, but I hope it stops soon.   
  
I don't know what's going on with him. Everytime I try to talk to him, he just turns away. I wonder if I am the cause if his pain. Sometimes I think he hates me. If only he knew that i defintely didn't hate him. He always seems to rely on the comfort of Gomamon. He could talk to to me. I mean sometimes Digimon, can't substitute the qualities humans possess. It's now or never, Mimi.  
  
"Joe?" I ask tentatively.  
  
"What is it?" He responds.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?" I ask making sure that I sound less frightened.   
  
I notice Joe's shoulder's slump. "No." His voice softened. Maybe I could find out what's wrong with him, without exactly talking to him. I could listen to Joe while he sleeps. He usually mumbles an incoherent sentence or two. I will not stand for another day of his brusque attitude.  
  
That night as Joe slept. I crawled over ot his sleeping bag, and watchedas he slept. He looked beautiful. So gallant, and charming. I glanced down as his glasses. Who would have thought that glasses make a defining difference. I watched, as I saw that stray lock of azure hair, escape his thick mane. I smoothed it back in place, but not before carressing the thick tuft. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or I'm sure I saw him smile.   
  
The dim light of the moon shined. I cradled up against his warm body, eager to hear his ramblings, in search of what's been troubling him .I sat there for roughly half an hour, and heard nothing. Just as I was about to give up, and succumb to sleep, I heard him whisper my name.  
  
"Mimi... I'm sorry... I was cruel but.. I.. can't tell you what's been bothering... me...." Joe mumbled in his sleep.  
  
I bolted upright. What Joe what can't you tell me?" I began to shake him. "Joe!! Joe!!" I continusouly yell until I finally arouse him awake.  
  
Joe squints his eyes, adjusting to my image. "Whaa...??" He says frowning. "It's me Joe." I smile. then giving him a worried expression. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what may I ask?" He says inquiringly.  
  
I hesitate. How do I tell him. 'Gee Joe, I know you've been having nightmare's about me, but we can talk about it, even though you obviously don't want to?' I shook my head at the thought.  
  
  
"Joe, please talk to me. I know I'm not very exciting, or strong, or smart like the rest of the gang, but we are all we have out here." I say refering to the desolate forests, and woodlands.  
  
Joe frowns at me. I guess that's a bad sign."Mimi.. I'm sorry I've been acting this way. It's just that I never got to tell you how I'm feeling. Something that's holding me back."  
  
"You can tell me Joe. That is why I am here. Talk to me. "What are you thinking right now?" I ask innocently.  
  
"Joe stares at me and starts laughing. He sits up laughing histerically, until he finally notices my face is red, with anger.  
  
"Well excuse me Jyou Kido, for caring." I say as I rise to walk away. Joe grabbes my arm. He sets me down again. "It's not that I don't WANT to tell you, it's just that I CAN'T." He stares at my eyes, and I am lost in a sea of emerald. "Do you understand?" I shake my head no.  
  
"Talk to me." I plead, as I begin to cry. The tears are cascading down my face. "Whoa, don't cry there."  
Joe comforts me. "I'll tell you, but brace yourself." I nod my head in agreement. "The only reason I laughed when you asked, was because it concerns you, and I am kind of embarassed ot say so.."  
  
"How do I start?" He said more to himself. "Ok, it's like this..." He begins. "How can, I talk to the girl I'm in love with?" The girl everytime I see my heart melts, and my knees shake?" I know that sounds dorky, but I'm Joe, the Dork. I mean can you imagine you and myself together, in a relatuonship? I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you might hate me, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend."   
  
"Joe, you aren't a dork, first off. You are very interesting, and we will always be friends. Any girl would be lucky have you, including me." I smile. "Really?" His eyes brighten. "You mean that?" "Of course Joe, we are friends right?"  
  
"Another thing. I meant what I said about any girl being lucky to have you." I say flirtatiously. Joe blushed. "Wow, Mimi I don't know what to say."   
  
"Well how about saying that yes, you will be my wonderful, caring, sweet, cute, loavebale, boyfriend." Joe nods his head. "Good, let's seal the deal with a kiss." Joe kisses me, as we become a couple. My lips tingle, after the kiss, I lick them, tasting his lips.  
  
"Uh, Mimi." Joe asked nervously.   
  
"What Joe?"  
  
"Next time you need to talk, can it wait till morning?"  
  
"Surething."  
  
"Oh, and Joe?"  
  
"Yes, Mimi."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
The End. Okay I know it's a bit flighty, but the effort is still there. Thanks for reading. Oh and one more thing, CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism is wanted. That is all.  
  
MIMOE/JYOUMI FOREVER!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
